(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic spindle for a faucet, and in particular to one used for controlling water flow into cold/hot water tube in a certain proportion to provide the required water temperature. The water after mixed is flowing out through the tube and the water flow rate control mechanism to the shower head.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 2 is a conventional spindle body 1 including a housing 10, a rotating shaft module 20, a water-distribution disc 30, a water guiding disc 40 and a cap 50. The bottom section of the housing 10 is open and the top section has a protruded edge having a shaft hole. The two lateral sides at the inner surface of the housing are each provided with a protruded block 101.
The rotating module 20 is mounted within the housing 10 wherein the rotating shaft 21 at the top section passes through the top portion of the housing 10. The two sides of the driving plate 22 at the bottom section are each provided with protruded block 222 and the bottom face is mounted with a plurality of the engaging protruded blocks 221. The top face of the water-distribution disc 30 is provided with three slots 301 which are engageable with the protruded block 221 such that the water-distribution disc 30 is driven to rotate by the driving plate 22. The bottom face of the water-distribution disc 30 is provided with a water-distribution slot 302 so that it urges the top face of the water-guiding plate 40. The water-guiding plate 40 urges the top face of the cap 50 and the similar position of the water-guiding plate 40 and the cap 50 are provided with two inlets 401, 402 and 501, 502 and a water outlet 403, 503. The body of these components after combined is installed within a temperature-control mechanism 2, as shown in FIG. 1. The operation of the combination is described as follows. Cold and hot water via the cold and hot water tubes are respectively guided via the inlets 501, 502 of the cap 50, and via the inlets 401, 402 of the water-guiding disc 40 into the water-distribution slot 302 of the water-distribution disc 30. The cold and hot water is mixed at the water-distribution slot 302 and is then guided via the water outlet 401 of the water-guiding disc 40 and the water outlet 503 of the cap 50 to the water outlet tube. The temperature control of the water is by using the water-distribution slot 301 of the water distribution disc 30, and the water inlet hole and the surface of the water outlet. The conventional spindle employs the protruded block 222 of the driving plate 22 and the protruded block 101 of the housing to achieve the limitation of the rotation of the adjusting button but the engaging components of the ceramic spindle is mounted within the interior of the spindle. The limitation of left and right rotation is a single configuration and cannot be adjusted. Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a ceramic spindle for a faucet, which overcomes the above drawback.